


Fateful Meeting At The “Ultimate” Mansion

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Days At The “Smash” Mansion [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, OoT/SSBU Ganon, POV Ganondorf, SSBU Zelda, Short One Shot, Zelda Is A Sassy Lassy, poor lucas, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After many lives and generations, Ganondorf Dragmire’s feelings towards Zelda was conflicting to say the least.Arriving in a new dimension, outside of normal laws of reality, didn’t change things





	Fateful Meeting At The “Ultimate” Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, personal venting time:
> 
> Oh My Zeus, does Zelda in SSBU look adorable or what?
> 
> Also, I wasn’t sure if To consider this “version” of the ship to be “Underage” or not...since I’m not sure if Hylians age differently than humans (Insert Elf Joke here)
> 
>  
> 
> (Important note: This work was mostly inspired by some amazing fan art I saw, but I don’t remember where I saw the art)

As far as destinies go, Ganondorf saw his fate as quite fair in earnest. While he may be cursed to forever die at the hands of a child wearing glorified green dresses...there are worse fates out there to be sure (The story comes to mind of a “fan” that could only suffer, never fully dying or living to begin with...). As wielder of one third of the Tri-Force, he was usually sought after by many who wished to manipulate his power. One such fool was Galeem and his army of floating disembodied hands.

He wasn’t the first to be sought out, of course. That oaf, Link, was brought into this realm called “Smash Bros” first. As expected, Link performed according to his intellect level, so when Galeem united the realms once again, Ganondorf was brought in (generally against his will, but that’s not important). In this unified dimension, he did battle with many supposed “heroes” from many alternate realities...and dealt with them as anyone of his power could/would...excluding the Princess Zelda...

Despite having attempted to kidnap her so many times, the power inside her fascinated the Gerudo greatly (specifically how she seemed always ahead of him...no matter the situation). Through the ages, Ganon’s aggression towards the girl changed to fascination, and then onwards to romantic intentions. A problem persisted no matter his feelings, that whenever he came anywhere close to Zelda, Link was consistently there to “defeat” him...leaving him to have to rest for ANOTHER generation before enacting his next scheme. Recently however, Ganondorf caught wind that Galeem was uniting the realms again (didn’t work out that well for him last time, but that’s neither here nor there).

Unlike the previous instances, Ganondorf was able to return to his younger body, before he suffered a near permanent chest wound. Not only that, but the “Hero” seemed different...his hair wild and unkempt. The hero was of no importance to him, as he couldn’t seem to locate the Princess in the horde of nameless, faceless fools. Once the majority were accustomed to their accommodations at the “Smash” Mansion Galeem had built to house the fighters before/after their fights...a squeaky, high pitched voice got his attention

“Hey! Big guy, over here!” The voice rang out, over the random babble between other “competitors”

Ganondorf glared past a small gathering, towards a small blonde female waving in his general direction. Interested by the boldness of the girl, He walked slowly towards her, shoving some kid named “Lucas” out of his way mid stride

“Are you attempting to speak with me, child?” He snickered, aggressively raising his fist as a sign of dominance

“Duh! Who else would I be talking to, Link? No offense to him or anything but he can’t really hold a conversation...” The girl rolled her eyes sarcastically

Upon closer inspection, the girl seemed familiar. She wore robes befitting that of Nobility, including that accursed Hylian symbol on the lower half. Her tiara reminded her of Zelda...but it couldn’t be...

“So...what name do you go by, brave child?” Ganondorf probed, not particularly caring about names...but this girl seemed odd.

“You DON’T remember me, big guy? It’s me, Zelda!” The girl winked at him, holding her hands out in a triangle shape

“That...that’s a lie...I know Zelda...she isn’t...this...” Ganon stuttered, glare wavering at the insinuation

Zelda gasped, placing her hands on her hips and pouting like an infant

“Rude! After everything, you think I’m lying now of all times?”

Ganon stepped backwards, bumping again into that blonde kid he assailed earlier. It was true after all...somehow, Zelda was brought into this realm as a “child” (or the Hylian equivalence), which was different than the other times she was summoned by Galeem. Without speaking, he walked forward and picked up Zelda by her waist, before hoisting her up onto his arms

“Aww, glad to see you too, Mister Grimdark!” Zelda laughed, before patting Ganon’s orange bed of hair like a dog.

“You...you aren’t leaving my sight, understand?” Ganon ordered, his voice still uneven with either worry or confusion (seeing someone you remember being much taller/older randomly transformed into a younger form is odd to say the least).

“Okay, okay. I promise I’ll stay within your eyesight...unless I get REALLY bored.”

“Good...good...” Ganon patted her back gently, like a doting father, which is odd for someone literally spawned from something called “Calamity”.

For a while, he simply stood there, the Princess being held as if she would fall into a million pieces otherwise. After laughing at how odd the supposed King of Evil was acting, she gave him a peck on the cheek (seemingly out of pity in some way).

“Can you put me down now...I’m kinda tired...inter-dimensional travel takes a lot outta me apparently.”

“You better not wander off, understand? I must have your constant location!” Ganon barked, but Zelda only laughed

“I’m tired, though...I’m only going to take a little nap. C’mon...please?” She asked, making some form of frowning face at Ganondorf...who sweated slightly in return

Ganondorf did as he was asked, before slowly adjusting her tiara before it could tilt off of her head. After politely bowing, Zelda happily wandered off towards the sleeping areas. Before Ganon could truly comprehend what happened, The Hero-King Marth walked up from behind

“Greetings Lord Dragmire! Who was that woman you were speaking to? You seemed rather close...”

Ganondorf didn’t look the Hero in the eyes, but glared straight at the spot where Zelda was placed

“That...was...Zelda?” Ganon looked around

“Ah, yes it was! She looked quite youthful indeed.” Marth smiled, proud of the princess and her more pleasing personality (compared to the version of Zelda Ganon was more familiar with from that whole “Twilight” debacle).

Ganondorf didn’t respond, leaving basically dead air for some time. Marth laughed awkwardly, before shrugging his shoulders

“Looks like I’ll leave you to get sorted out, Sir. Hope we get to work together soon!”

Ganon ignored that statement, still unsure if he was victim to some cruel trick/magic. While his awkward behavior wasn’t fitting for a “King of Evil”...perhaps it didn’t matter anymore.

Or...even his own feelings were betraying him...he would wait and see for himself.


End file.
